Futuro incierto, o tal vez no
by Nicky Lupin
Summary: Comienza el último curso para los merodeadores y cada uno de ellos toma el Expreso de Hogwarts con diferentes expectativas y objetivos. Por ejemplo, Sirius no puede quitarse de la cabeza todo ese remolino de sentimientos que lleva meses sintiendo hacia uno de sus amigos y que luchan por salir a flote... Slash S&R
1. Verano

La idea de escribir yo misma un fic slash sobre Remus y Sirius lleva ya mucho tiempo dándome vueltas en la cabeza, pero nunca terminaba por encontrar ideas que me convencieran o del tiempo necesario para sentarme a escribir (de verdad, necesito más horas en mi día a día. 24 no llegan, no son suficientes).

Hasta que hace unas semanas, una mañana me desperté especialmente inspirada y decidí buscar en mi apretada agenda un huequecito para escribir.

Lo escribí para mí, porque me apetecía, porque tenía ganas y porque necesitaba evadirme un poco de mi vida en el mundo real (que adoro, que quede claro, pero a veces una se satura); sin intención de publicarlo.

Pero claro, Alwin tenía que leerlo, sí o sí. Se lo pasé y ella me ha animado a que lo publique. Así que aquí estoy.

Se lo dedico, por supuesto, a ella, pero también a Daia Black, Dzeta y otras autoras que son las culpables de mi obsesión por estos dos ;) XD.

Espero, sinceramente, que os guste. Llevo muchísimo tiempo sin escribir nada y estoy algo oxidada, así que espero estar a la altura. Se agradecen reviews.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I: Verano**

No podía evitarlo. Apenas hacía dos segundos que se había quedado solo, tumbado boca arriba sobre el mullido césped y empapándose de la vitamina D de los rayos del sol, y todos sus pensamientos ya se habían desviado hacia él. Hacía mes y medio que no lo veía; que no disfrutaba de su presencia, de sus sonrisas, de su olor… incluso echaba de menos su paciente pero tenaz forma de pedirles que se comportaran y no avasallaran a los alumnos de Slytherin. 46 días sin su presencia…

Sirius suspiró. Y a continuación hizo un mohín. Él no era de los que suspiraba. Para nada. Él era de los que se reía y se metía con los que suspiraban así, como unos tontos y estúpidos enamorados. Se lanzaría a sí mismo un hechizo _Levicorpus_ si pudiera… ¿Podría? Algún día quizá lo intentase. Pero él seguro que lo desaprobaría. Ya se estaba imaginando la cara que pondría. Primero de horror ("¡Canuto, es que te has vuelto loco! Que ni se te ocurra hacerlo"), luego de incredulidad y desconfianza ("Es una broma, ¿verdad?, dime que es una broma, por favor") y por último de resignada aceptación ("No, no es una broma. Lo vas a hacer"), seguida de una advertencia ("Pero luego, cuando te hagas daño, no vengas a mí a quejarte"). Sin embargo, justo antes de que llevara a cabo la travesura en cuestión le diría "Ten cuidado, ¿vale?".

Y Sirius, el que nunca tenía cuidado, el que primero hacía y luego pedía permiso, el que no pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos hasta que ya era demasiado tarde… tendría cuidado si él se lo pedía. Y solo porque era él quien se lo pedía.

Volvió a suspirar. Mientras veía sin ver una pequeña nube solitaria que pululaba por el cielo intentó recordar cómo había empezado todo. ¿Cuándo, exactamente, se dio cuenta de que le gustaban los chicos? Aunque, para ser sincero, solo le gustaba él. Nadie más. Tampoco quería pensar en otros… No, no quería pensar en otros.

Hacía un año, el verano anterior, Sirius empezó a verse con una chica, Eloise o algo así se llamaba. Al principio todo fue fantástico, alucinante, novedoso, excitante, maravilloso, prodigioso… Pero antes de que finalizaran las vacaciones de verano, gran parte de esa magia había desaparecido por completo. No le dio mayor importancia. Al fin y al cabo, no buscaba nada serio.

Empezó un nuevo año en Hogwarts y más chicas se sumaron a la recién estrenada lista de conquistas de Sirius Black. No fueron muchas, aunque sí muy seguidas, por lo que fue inevitable que le pusieran la etiqueta de Don Juan.

Después de esas dos o tres chicas, no hubo ninguna más. Nadie sabe por qué. Y Sirius tampoco es de los que da explicaciones a los demás de cómo maneja su vida. Secretamente, los merodeadores se alegraron de que todo volviera a la normalidad y de que volvieran a estar los cuatro siempre juntos. Sin Sirius, la vida era un poco menos divertida y mucho más aburrida.

Un pensamiento fugaz. Una idea que le asaltó de improviso. Así empezó todo. Así cambió todo.

Recordaba estar en la sala común, sentado al lado de la chimenea. James estaba al otro lado de la sala intentando, sin muchos resultados, entablar una conversación con Evans; y Remus estaba explicándole algo de la última clase a Peter. Sirius estaba ensimismado en sus cosas, algo preocupado porque se había dado cuenta que con todas las chicas con las que había estado enseguida se aburría. Así de pronto, ya no le apetecía besarlas ni estar cerca de ellas. ¿Era eso normal? Por lo que él sabía, no. Se supone que debería ser todo lo contrario. ¿Sería problema de él, entonces? ¿O es que no había encontrado a la adecuada? Debía ser eso, sí, seguramente.

Y mientras seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, se fijó en Remus, más concretamente en sus labios. Y un inesperado pensamiento le asaltó: ¿cómo sería besar a Remus?

Esa repentina idea llegó sin ser invitada y ya no le abandonó más.

\- ¿Aún sigues así? Pensé que ya estarías calentando – le dijo James cuando llegó a su lado mientras dejaba caer al suelo una gran y hasta los topes bolsa de Quidditch.

\- Y eso estoy haciendo, ¿o no me ves? Se está muy a gusto aquí al sol. ¿No podríamos dejar el entreno para más tarde?

\- Venga, Canuto, no me seas holgazán. Vamos a entrenar un poco.

\- ¿"No me seas holgazán"? – Sirius se sentó y le dirigió una socarrona mirada a su mejor amigo – Me recuerdas a la profesora Straus, ¿te acuerdas de ella? "No me sea holgazán, señor Black, y haga el favor de copiar todo el enunciado" – dijo poniendo una vocecilla aguda y con cierto acento germano.

\- No digas eso ni en broma – dijo James, horrorizado por un momento ante la idea de parecerse a la antigua profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras -. Lo siento, se me ha pegado la maldita frase. Es que este fin de semana vino mi abuela de visita y se pasó gran parte del tiempo insinuando que soy un holgazán, digo, un vago.

\- Eres un vago.

\- No lo soy.

\- Lo eres.

\- Cállate Chucho Pulgoso. Yo no soy un vago. Tú sí. Levanta el culo y ponte a entrenar ahora mismo.

\- ¿Y ahora te conviertes en un capitán tirano? Pues paso – y Sirius volvió a tumbarse sobre la hierba, dejándole bien claro a su mejor amigo que no le apetecía nada en absoluto ponerse a entrenar al Quidditch en plena tarde calurosa de un sábado a mediados de Agosto.

\- Oh venga, Canuto. Deberíamos entrenar algo. Este va a ser nuestro último año. Mi último año como capitán del equipo y me gustaría, no, NECESITO ganar la copa Quidditch. Por favor, Sirius, por favor. Ayúdame un poco.

\- Mmmmm, no sé. Quizás, si te pones de rodillas y suplicas un poco más… ¡Es broma, es broma! – se apresuró a gritar Sirius cuando vio que su amigo le lanzaba una bludger -. Escucha, Cornamenta. Admiro tu determinación y tu compromiso para con el equipo y demás chorradas que se suelen decir, tú ya me entiendes; y te prometo que voy a tomármelo en serio, que no faltaré a ningún entreno y que te ayudaré en todo lo posible para que sea nuestro mejor año y nos llevemos la copa de una vez por todas. Pero tío, estamos de vacaciones, es sábado, son las tres de la tarde y hace un calor que haría que se derritiese hasta el más gélido de los dementores. ¿No podríamos ir a darnos un chapuzón al río? Relájate un poco, en serio, o te va a dar algo incluso antes de empezar el curso. Y entonces no podrías ver a Evans – terminó Sirius giñándole un ojo a su amigo.

\- Está bien – dijo James a regañadientes dejando caer al suelo todo el material deportivo que ya tenía en las manos -. Está bien. Puede que tengas razón.

\- Pues claro que la tengo – Sirius se levantó y palmeó a su amigo en la espalda -. Venga, Cornamenta, el último que llegue al río es una babosa carnívora.

Y con un rápido movimiento cogió una de las escobas que James había traído, saltó sobre ella y raudo como el rayo, salió volando disparado hacia el río riendo a carcajadas mientras James le imitaba a unos metros de distancia.

* * *

Los días de agosto fueron pasando, la mayoría de ellos bulliciosos y escandalosamente divertidos, otros improductivos y perezosos. Y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, las vacaciones ya se habían terminado y los chicos preparaban sus baúles para el día siguiente.

\- ¿Has visto mis calcetines de la suerte? – preguntó James levantándose del suelo después de echar un vistazo debajo de su cama y colocándose bien las gafas – No los encuentro. Necesito mis calcetines de la suerte para los partidos. ¿Dónde diablos estarán? ¿Los has visto? No los habrás cogido tú, ¿no?

\- Ni por todo el oro de Gringotts toco yo eso – exclamó Sirius asqueado, pensando en ese par de calcetines de James que nunca habían visto ni el agua ni el detergente.

\- No están. Llevo media hora buscando y no los encuentro.

\- No me extraña – dijo su amigo mirando alrededor. En aquel dormitorio había tal desorden y caos que parecía imposible que alguien pudiera encontrar algo -. Cualquiera diría que hemos conjurado un tornado aquí dentro y acto seguido una pequeña familia de Duendecillos de Cornualles borrachos hubiese decidido montar aquí una fiesta – dijo mirando para todos lados y por último deteniéndose unos segundos a observar un libro abierto pegado al techo de la habitación, al lado de una extraña mancha de color violeta intenso.

\- ¡Ey! El libro de Encantamientos. También lo estaba buscando. ¿Cómo habrá llegado ahí arriba? No recuerdo muy bien… ah, sí, ya me acuerdo – dijo volviéndose hacia Sirius, y los dos rompieron a reír a carcajadas.

\- Yo bajo el libro y tú buscas los calcetines – se ofreció Sirius.

Veinte minutos después, Sirius ya le había devuelto el libro a su dueño y también tenía preparado todo su equipaje, pero los calcetines de James seguían sin aparecer. Éste, pasándose las manos por la cabeza en un gesto desesperado y despeinándose todavía más de lo que ya solía estar, decidió que ya era hora de preguntarle a su madre y salió de la habitación.

Sirius se tiró sobre su desecha cama y cogió una fotografía de su mesilla de noche. Estaba algo arrugada y manoseada, pero no le importaba. Era una de las pocas pertenencias que había cogido de su cuarto, mejor dicho, de su antiguo dormitorio en casa de sus padres, antes de huir de allí. En ella salían Sirius, James, Remus y Peter un soleado día a orillas del lago de Hogwarts. Todos sonreían o ponían muecas. Entonces Sirius estiraba el brazo y tocaba un hombro de Peter sin que él le viera y éste se giraba a mirar al otro lado mientras los otros tres se echaban a reír.

Pero en ese instante, allí tumbado sobre la cama, Sirius sólo tenía ojos para una persona. Llevaba dos meses sin verlo y ese último día se le estaba haciendo eterno, una auténtica tortura.

¿Cómo sería besar a Remus? ¿A qué sabría? ¿Y su piel? ¿Serían sus manos ásperas o suaves? Una pregunta había llevado a otra, y cada pensamiento a otro más.

Al principio había intentado reprimirlos. Cada vez que le asaltaban, procuraba pensar en otra cosa, incluso recitaba todos los hechizos que conocía en orden alfabético y luego al revés. Porque aquello no estaba bien, no debería ser. Los chicos no se fijaban en otros chicos, y mucho menos fantaseaban con besarlos o cosas peores.

Se lo había dejado muy claro en una ocasión su madre, que había decidido mencionar al invertido y deshonroso primo segundo por parte de su padre, un tal Leonard Wilfred, y que este, por lo visto, era un ameno y educativo tema de conversación para la hora de la cena en familia.

Aunque, para ser sinceros, ¿acaso alguna vez Sirius seguía la directrices que tan recta e incansablemente le imponía su queridísima madre Walburga Black? Un rotundo no. Sirius nunca estuvo de acuerdo con los ideales para y por los que se regía su familia, así que un día decidió que su interés hacia Remus no tenía nada de malo.

Pero había un gran problema. Bueno, varios. Puede que a él no le importase que la persona por la que se sentía atraído fuese también un chico, pero estaba claro que para los demás sí representaba un problema. No es que a él le importase lo que el resto del mundo pensara de él, pero sí le importaban sus amigos. Lo eran todo para él. Eran su familia, podría decirse que su única y verdadera familia. No quería precipitarse y perderlos por un estúpido encaprichamiento.

Y lo más importante: seguramente si Remus se enterase de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Sirius, además de sonrojarse hasta las raíces del pelo, se escandalizaría, horrorizaría y huiría lo más lejos posible de él. Y Sirius preferiría morir antes que perder a Remus.

Pero los meses fueron pasando y Sirius cada vez pensaba más en él y no como un simple amigo. Ya no era solo atracción. Anhelaba su compañía, su voz y sus escasas sonrisas (no tan escasas cuando estaban solo los cuatro). Le escuchaba siempre, aunque hablase de la última soporífera clase de historia de la magia del profesor Binns. Estaba siempre pendiente de él, de que ningún desalmado de Slytherin, en especial el tonto del culo de Snape, se le acercara o se atreviera a mirarlo por encima del hombro siquiera. Permanecía a su lado las noches de luna llena bajo la forma de Canuto, sufriendo impotente ante el horror que su amigo debía pasar una vez al mes.

Más o menos seguía haciendo lo mismo de siempre, proteger a su amigo y permanecer siempre a su lado, pero ahora todo era distinto. Sus sentimientos eran distintos.

Cuando acabó el curso y llegó el momento de separarse durante las vacaciones, Sirius tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia de que se había enamorado de su amigo Remus. Estaba terriblemente enamorado y colgado de él. ¿Quién se lo habría podido imaginar?

Y Sirius se había pasado gran parte del verano pensando qué hacer con todo eso. ¿Debería declararse a Remus? Cada vez se le hacía más difícil seguir fingiendo que no sentía nada más que una gran y bonita amistad. ¿Y James? Él era su mejor amigo, como un hermano para él y al que nunca le había ocultado nada. No era justo que le escondiese un secreto tan grande e importante. Y menos después de que la familia Potter le hubiese abierto las puertas de su casa de par en par y acogido ese verano; después de que Sirius, harto ya de la tensa y difícil situación en su casa con sus padres, hubiera tomado la decisión de irse para no volver jamás.

\- Ey, mira lo que nos ha preparado mi madre.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sirius aún algo distraído y volviendo a posar la foto en la mesita de noche.

\- ¡Tortitas! – continuó James -. Hacía tiempo que no las hacía. Qué bueno tenerte aquí.

\- Por supuesto. Porque lo mejor de que ahora viva contigo es que tus padres se contienen a la hora de regañarte aunque tu dormitorio esté hecho una leonera y que tu madre haga tortitas para merendar.

\- Pues claro. Sino, ya te habría dado la patada.

\- Me alegra – dijo Sirius mientras le tiraba su almohada a James - que mi desgraciada y desafortunada vida familiar y posterior huida al menos hayan servido para hacerte feliz.

\- Tú me haces feliz – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

\- Seguro que no tanto como las tortitas.

\- ¡Cómo lo sabes! Además, traen sirope de chocolate.

\- Claro, claro.

\- Oye, Canuto – dijo James sentándose al lado de su amigo con el plato de tortitas -. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, claro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Por nada – contestó no muy convencido.

\- ¿Atacamos de una vez ya estas tortitas?

Durante unos minutos ninguno dijo nada mientras devoraban la deliciosa merienda. Pero cuando ya casi estaban terminando, James, con los dientes sucios de chocolate y todavía masticando un trozo de tortita, volvió a insistir.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – Sirius puso los ojos en blanco – Sé que no te gusta hablar del tema,

\- No hay nada de qué hablar.

\- y quiero que sepas que aquí me tienes para todo lo que necesites,

\- Lo sé, Cornamenta, lo sé.

\- pero no puedo ni imaginarme lo que debe ser marcharse de casa, romper de esa forma con tu familia,

\- Mi familia no es como la tuya, James.

\- Lo sé, nos lo has contado muchas veces, pero aun así, es tu familia. ¡Se trata de tus padres, de tu hermano!

\- ¡James! James. Tranquilo. Sé que te preocupas por mí. Pero estoy bien. Irme de esa casa es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, después de conoceros a vosotros. Mis amigos, vosotros, lo Merodeadores, sois mi verdadera familia.

\- Dices que estás bien, pero últimamente te veo tan distante y distraído…

\- ¿Lo estoy?

\- Lo estás. Supongo que es normal.

\- Sí, supongo – dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Debería contárselo ahora? ¿La verdadera razón por la que estaba tan distraído? – Lo siento, James. Pero de verdad, estoy bien. Algo enfadado con ellos todavía y sí, también algo asustado, no te voy a mentir. Pero es lo mejor para mí. Créeme, es lo mejor y me siento feliz.

\- Enfadado, asustado, feliz. Creo que es la vez que más sentimientos te he escuchado decir. Debes estar madurando, amigo mío. No te reconozco.

\- La culpa es tuya, memo, por preguntar. Me haces hablar de mis sentimientos y eso no me gusta.

\- Si quieres te hablo yo de los míos.

\- ¡No! Noooooo, por favor. No más Lily Evans, te lo suplico – dramatizó Sirius, poniendo cara de verdadero espanto.

\- ¡Idiota!

Y el momento serio desapareció, dando paso a otra batalla campal entre amigos en una habitación que al cabo de unos minutos quedó, si es que eso era posible, todavía más desordenada.


	2. Primer día

**¡Vaya enredo!**

 **Aún me estoy acostumbrando a la página y todavía me hago un lío con lo de subir los capítulos, editar, etc.**

 **Gracias a los que hayáis leído el capítulo anterior, pero sobre todo muchísimas gracias a las que os habéis tomado un tiempecito para dejarme un review: Danie15 y Dzeta. Me hicisteis muy feliz.**

 **Sin más, os dejo el segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II: Primer día**

Mientras James terminaba de despedirse de sus padres, Sirius no podía evitar repasar ansioso una y otra vez la estación de King's Cross en busca de Remus. Como cada uno de septiembre, la estación estaba atestada de alumnos y padres ajetreados, empujando carritos cargados de baúles de un lado a otro y apurando las despedidas, abrazos, besos y consejos de última hora.

En varias ocasiones se le paraba momentáneamente el corazón al divisar a lo lejos algún chico de cabello castaño claro, pero nunca era él. Sirius empezaba a impacientarse.

\- ¡Hola chicos! Me ha costado encontraros. ¿Es cosa mía o cada año King´s Cross está más abarrotado?

\- ¡Lunático! – exclamó James.

Cuando Sirius se giró, con el corazón latiéndome más fuerte que la locomotora del Expreso de Hogwarts a toda máquina, James ya se había abalanzado sobre su amigo para darle un abrazo de oso y palmearle con cariño la espalda. Sirius se quedó unos segundos inmóvil en su sitio, absorbiendo todos y cada uno de los detalles de la cara de Remus y sin ser capaz de responder. Pero cuando Remus levantó la mirada y la clavó en él, reaccionó e imitó a James dándole a Remus un fuerte abrazo y, ya de paso, aprovechando para guardar en lo más profundo de su memoria olfativa el maravilloso aroma de su amigo. Quizás le imprimió al abrazo algo más de la fuerza y tiempo reglamentarios entre colegas, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo. No sabía cuándo podría volver a presentarse la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de él.

\- Me alegro de verte, Lunático – le dijo Sirius casi al oído, justo antes de romper el abrazo. "Y te he echado terriblemente de menos", le hubiese gustado añadir, además de otras muchas cosas.

\- Y yo – respondió Remus sonriendo. Y era una de esas sonrisas sinceras, honestas, cargadas de cariño y que mostraban el alma pura del joven. Una de esas escasas sonrisas por las que Sirius había perdido completamente la cabeza y que hizo que por unos segundos se olvidara del resto mundo.

\- … buscar a Peter y entrar ya – estaba diciendo James -. Vamos. ¡Eh, Canuto! ¿Qué haces ahí parado como un idiota? Venga, espabila.

\- ¿A quién llamas idiota, idiota? – y en menos que canta un gallo ya estaba en marcha, se había puesto en cabeza y caminaba decidido y con largas zancadas hacia el tren.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar a un emocionado y alterado Peter y en subir al Expreso de Hogwarts. Recorrían el pasillo del tren buscando un compartimento en el que sentarse los cuatro cuando se cruzaron con un pequeño grupo de chicas.

\- Hola Lily.

\- Eh, hola Potter.

Y cada grupo prosiguió su camino.

\- ¿Hola Lily? ¿Sólo "Hola Lily"? – preguntó un exageradamente extrañado Sirius.

\- Sí, pero no te olvides de la enorme y encantadora sonrisa – apuntó Remus fingiendo seriedad, pero con una pequeña y pícara sonrisa aflorando de sus labios.

\- El calor del verano ha mermado tus capacidades de ligoteo. Deberías haber hecho caso a tu madre y ponerte gorra para salir a jugar al patio – se burló Sirius.

\- Jajajajaja, muy bueno, Sirius – alabó Peter.

\- ¡Dejadme en paz! – exclamó James un poco molesto mientras tomaba asiento en un compartimento vacío cerca de la locomotora del tren – Decid lo que queráis, pero me ha devuelto el saludo. Eso es ya un gran avance. Está claro que está loca por mí.

\- ¡Clarísimo! – respondió Sirius sarcástico.

\- O simplemente se ha cansado de mandarte a paseo porque, como chica lista y sensata que es, se ha dado cuenta que no hay manera humana de deshacerse de ti, y ha optado por ser educada – añadió Remus suavemente.

\- Oh, venga, Lunático. No seas así. Tú me apoyas, ¿verdad? Y eres amigo de Lily. Tienes que saber algo. ¿Qué sabes? Suéltalo – y al ver la expresión ligeramente molesta y desaprobadora de su amigo, añadió - Por favor.

\- Yo no sé nada, James. Te lo he dicho miles de veces y también te he pedido que, por favor, no me obligues a interceder por ti.

\- Qué malo eres – dijo Peter en un intento de empatizar con su amigo de gafas, pero enseguida se calló y se encogió sobre sí mismo cuando vio la ira en la mirada que Sirius le estaba dirigiendo.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Bah, da igual. No necesito la ayuda de nadie. Creo – dijo James algo abatido.

\- Bueno – dijo algo dubitativo Remus al cabo de unos segundos de silencio -, es posible que antes de que terminara el curso pasado escuchara sin querer como Lily le comentaba a su amiga Alice que, en el fondo y muy a su pesar, le parecías bastante mono.

\- ¡Lunático! Lo sabía, ¡lo sabía! Eres el mejor – y James, con los ojos cargados de ilusión y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se levantó para abrazar a su amigo – Te quiero, te adoro. Bendito seáis tú y tu maravilloso oído de licán…

\- Shhhh – se apresuró a chistar Remus mientras sonreía no muy convencido de si había hecho lo correcto.

Sirius le observó sonriéndole sinceramente y dándole su aprobación con un leve gesto de la cabeza. Sabía que a su amigo no le gustaba chismorrear, pero le gustaba mucho menos aún ver infelices a sus amigos.

\- ¡Le parezco mono! ¿Habéis oído? Cree que soy mono – exclamaba sin cesar un exaltado James.

Y los tres amigos tuvieron que aguantar estoica y pacientemente cómo James se pasaba la hora siguiente del viaje hacia Hogwarts hablando sin parar del amor de su vida y de lo maravillosamente felices que serían cuando por fin saliesen juntos.

Sirius sonreía complacido ante la contagiosa alegría y optimismo de su amigo, pero al cabo de un rato fue inevitable que desconectara del parloteo de James y él mismo se sumergiera en un caudaloso río de fantasías en las que Sirius y Remus eran los protagonistas de una fabulosa y sí, para qué engañarse, también tórrida historia de amor.

Lo tenía allí, tan cerca. De vez en cuando desviaba su vista de James o del paisaje que se veía a través del gran ventanal para posarla en Remus. Éste escuchaba paciente y atento lo que su amigo les contaba, riendo de vez en cuando ante alguna tontería que James soltaba, y soltaba muchas. Sirius se fijó en que, aunque Remus aparentaba estar tranquilo y sereno, tanto en su forma de sentarse como en su rostro, su mano derecha jugueteaba sin parar con un pequeño y desgastado lápiz que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo. Remus estaba inquieto o nervioso por algo. Seguramente por el comienzo de un nuevo curso, el último, supuso Sirius.

* * *

\- Enhorabuena, James.

\- Sí, enhorabuena. Te lo mereces.

\- Felicidades, Potter. Eres un crack.

Ya hacía rato que se había hecho de noche y la primera cena en el grandioso castillo de Hogwarts acababa de llegar a su fin. Los alumnos de primer año, que esa noche acaban de ser escogidos para sus casas, se daban prisa para no perder a sus prefectos mientras los alumnos se iban retirando entre un gran jaleo.

James asentía, aún sin terminar de creérselo, y daba las gracias a todos aquellos que se acercaban a él para darle la enhorabuena por haber sido elegido Premio Anual de ese año. Después de que toda la mesa de Gryffindor y muchos estudiantes de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff (obviamente, ninguno de Slytherin) pasaran por él para felicitarle, subió a la Torre Gryffindor y se sentó exhausto en el sofá de la Sala Común, al lado de su mejor amigo.

\- Creo que no te lo han dicho aún… enhorabuena, tío – dijo Sirius dándole un suave puñetazo en el brazo a James.

\- Aún no me lo creo.

\- Yo tampoco. De verdad, cuando Dumbledore anunció tu nombre después de haber dicho "por su impecable rendimiento académico, excelente reputación y por una personalidad honesta, buena y trabajadora", creí que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, o que el director se acababa de comer alguna gominola en mal estado – dijo Sirius echándose a reír.

\- ¡Eh! – exclamó ofendido James, devolviéndole el puñetazo, aunque algo más fuerte.

\- Yo pensé que se lo iban a dar a Remus – dijo Peter.

\- La verdad, yo también – corroboró Sirius, clavando su mirada en él e intentando averiguar si se sentía molesto o triste por no haberlo conseguido.

\- Gracias por pensarlo, chicos. Me siento halagado, pero todos sabemos que mis notas están a años luz de las de James, o incluso de las tuyas, Sirius.

\- Pero tus notas también son fantásticas. Y tú eres el que más ha trabajado. De lejos. Y ya no digamos en eso de "personalidad honesta, buena y excelente reputación". Así eres tú. Ese eres tú. Es tu descripción – continuó Sirius, quizás con demasiado entusiasmo.

\- Oye, ni que yo fuera un esperpento de persona – se quejó James. Pero tanto Sirius como Remus le ignoraron y prosiguieron con su conversación.

\- Gracias, Canuto. Pero supongo que el director se habrá dado cuenta de que James ha madurado, que es alguien que promete mucho y quizás tenga la esperanza de que este premio fomente todo lo bueno que hay en él.

\- Oh, Lunático, qué cosas más bonitas me dices. ¡Aprende, chucho! – dijo propinándole otro puñetazo a su mejor amigo.

\- James es un merodeador, y ningún premio cambiará eso, ¿verdad, Cornamenta? – dijo Peter convencido.

\- Lo que aún no me creo es que Lily también haya sido nombrada Premio Anual. Debe ser cosa del destino. ¿Lo veis? Somos tal para cual. Voy a hablar con ella. ¿Qué le digo? Aún no la felicité. Eso, voy a darle la enhorabuena – y dicho esto se levantó y se dirigió a la otra punta de la sala.

\- Esto empieza a ser preocupante. Él solo se hace las preguntas y se las contesta – digo Remus con una media sonrisa.

\- Puede que ningún premio cambie a un merodeador, pero quizás sí el amor – susurró Sirius para sí mismo. Con el rabillo del ojo captó un leve movimiento en la butaca de al lado y le pareció percibir cómo Remus le observaba con cierto interés. Seguramente y gracias a su desarrollado oído de licántropo, había escuchado lo que acaba de decir.

Levantó la vista y le mantuvo la mirada. Remus no la apartó. Permanecieron así lo que seguramente no fueron más que unos segundos, pero para él fue como si la rueda del tiempo hubiese sufrido un pequeño colapso y se hubiese olvidado de seguir girando. ¿Qué estaría pensando Remus? ¿Qué escondían esos dos ojos color miel? Lo conocía desde hacía seis años. Había convivido con él prácticamente a diario desde entonces. Sabía qué cosas le gustaban y lo que no. Conocía sus aficiones, cuáles eran sus libros favoritos, cuál era el postre por el que perdía la cabeza o qué verdura detestaba más que ninguna otra. Conocía lo que le aterraba o le hacía sentirse vulnerable y también qué cosas le causaban alegría o que incluso le enternecían. Muchas veces podía incluso anticiparse a la respuesta que Remus daría ante una situación en concreto.

Pero cuando Remus permanecía callado, sumido en sus pensamientos (y este era el estado natural de Remus), no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué diablos pasaba por esa lunática cabeza suya. Era un chico reservado y hermético, calmado y amable. Siempre contestaba de forma educada y razonada. Rara vez perdía los nervios. Sabía estar y respondía a los mayores tal y como se esperaba de él. Sirius sabía que Remus era así en parte debido a su condición. Ya era bastante malo ser un hombre Lobo en ese mundo. Cuantos menos llamase la atención y menos problemas diera, tanto mejor.

¿Pero qué cosas pasaban por su mente antes de contestar de una forma tan cortés y comedida? ¿Qué ocurría en su cabeza? Sirius sabía de buena fe que Remus tampoco era ningún santo. Sí, era una de las personas más nobles, leales y con mejor corazón que Sirius y los demás habían conocido jamás. Sin embargo, también tenía un pequeño lado oscuro que solo unos pocos privilegiados conocían. No en vano, algunas de las mejores, más astutas y memorables travesuras de los Merodeadores habían sido idea de Remus, aunque este no alardeara nunca de ello y le restara importancia.

Sirius daría lo que fuera por poder colarse en ese mismo instante en la cabeza de su amigo. Quería saberlo todo, absolutamente todo sobre él. También le gustaría saber qué opinaría Remus sobre el hecho de que Sirius se sintiera atraído por él. ¿Lo aprobaría? ¿Querría seguir siendo amigo suyo? ¿O estaría dispuesto a darle una oportunidad? Sirius podía llegar a ser muy persuasivo si se lo proponía.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, estas últimas preguntas podrían ser respondidas en breve, cuando Sirius le revelase lo que sentía. Porque lo iba a hacer. Esa decisión ya estaba más que tomada. Sólo necesitaba encontrar el momento y lugar perfectos.

\- Ha sido un día muy largo y estoy agotado. Empieza a dolerme la cabeza. Me voy a la cama, chicos – anunció Remus.

\- Estupendo. Te acompaño – y de un salto Sirius se puso en pie.

\- Yo me quedo un rato más – dijo Peter.

\- ¿Estupendo? Exactamente, ¿qué es lo que te parece estupendo, Canuto? ¿Qué me duela la cabeza o la perspectiva de irse a la cama? – preguntó el licántropo mientras subían las escaleras.

\- Bah, no me hagas caso. Yo también estoy destrozado – respondió Sirius, recreándose un instante ante la perspectiva de irse a la cama, pero con Remus. En la misma cama. Los dos solos, juntos. Sacudió la cabeza. No era el momento para esas fantasías.

Entraron en el dormitorio que llevaban compartiendo desde primer curso y cada uno se dirigió hacia su cama, donde sus baúles ya descansaban cada uno a los pies de la cama de sus respectivos dueños.

Se descalzaron y comenzaron a desvestirse. Sirius iba dejando todo donde le cuadraba según se iba quitando la ropa. Un zapato debajo de su cama, el otro al lado del baúl. La túnica encima de la silla. El jersey lo tiró de mala manera sobre la cama pero resbaló y cayó al suelo. Para cuando ya se había puesto el pijama, Remus aún estaba terminando de doblar sus pantalones y colocarlos con esmero dentro de su baúl, junto con el resto de la ropa.

Sirius cogió una revista de motocicletas que comprara esa mañana en la zona muggle de la estación de trenes y se sentó en su cama apoyando la espalda en el cabecero. Abrió su revista dispuesto a ojear los últimos modelos de motos, pero la visión que tenía en frente resultaba muchísimo más interesante.

Remus estaba frente a él, en calzoncillos y sacando el pijama de su baúl. Sirius aprovechó que le estaba dando la espalda para observar, analizar, catalogar y memorizar todas y cada una de sus cicatrices y lunares. Tenía un par de cicatrices nuevas desde la última transformación en la que habían estado con él. Sirius odiaba y amaba esas cicatrices por igual. Las odiaba porque eran un recuerdo permanente de la maldición de su amigo y de todo el tormento y dolor que debía sufrir cada luna llena. Y las amaba porque ya formaban parte de él y hacían de su piel y cuerpo un lugar mucho más interesante.

Una parte de él le gritaba que se levantase, se acercara a Remus y acariciara su desnuda piel. Otra le decía que esperase, que no se precipitara o asustaría al chico si lo abordaba de esa forma.

Tomó aire para intentar relajarse. ¿Empezaba a hacer mucho calor allí o era imaginación suya?

El licántropo se giró en ese instante y pilló a Sirius mirándole fijamente. Remus le devolvió la mirada, primero extrañado, luego confuso e incómodo. Se apresuró a ponerse el pijama y a girar en redondo en dirección al cuarto de baño.

\- Oye, Lunático.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Yo, quería decirte algo. No sé cómo decirlo. No es algo fácil, ¿sabes? – empezó Sirius, irguiéndose y posando ambos pies en el suelo. Ahora estaban solos. Parecía un buen momento.

\- Tranquilo, ya lo sé.

\- Ah. Esto, ¿¡cómo!?

\- James me escribió este verano. Me la ha contado.

\- ¿James? – Sirius cada vez entendía menos.

\- No se lo tengas en cuenta, ¿vale? Estaba muy preocupado por ti y quiso mantenerme informado y también pedirme algún consejo – Remus se acercó y se sentó a su lado -. Siento mucho lo ocurrido, de verdad, Sirius. Me sorprendió mucho cuando James me lo contó. Sabía que la relación con tu familia no marchaba nada bien, pero nunca imaginé que llegaría a ese extremo.

\- Ah, eso. Ya, bueno. Yo… - por un momento se había quedado sin saber qué decir.

\- Aunque, la verdad, te pega mucho. Tú siempre eres así de impulsivo. Pero te veo bastante bien.

\- Estoy bien.

Remus se levantó y retomó su camino hacia el baño. Se paró un instante en la puerta y se giró.

\- Si necesitas algo, si quieres hablar, puedes contar conmigo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- Lo sé. Gracias.

A Sirius le pareció detectar un ligero tono de tristeza en las últimas palabras de su amigo, pero no estaba del todo seguro. Entonces, una repentina idea le asaltó: no se lo había contado. Es decir, él, Sirius Black, no le había dicho nada a Remus de lo que le había ocurrido en su casa, ni de su posterior huida y de que ahora vivía con James. Le había escrito un par de cartas en todo el verano, pero nunca se lo había contado.

En principio le había parecido buena idea no hacerlo y esperar a contárselo en persona. No quería agobiar a Remus con sus problemas, además de que Sirius prefería evitar los temas tristes o dolorosos. Pero no había contado con que James se iría de la lengua. No estaba enfadado con él. Ni siquiera una pizca. Sabía por qué lo había hecho y lo entendía y respetaba.

Pero ahora se preguntaba si habría cometido un error. Si debería habérselo dicho por carta a su amigo. Seguramente pensaba que no confiaba lo suficiente en él, que no lo tenía en cuenta. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Remus salió del baño, cogió un libro que había dejado sobre su mesita de noche y se metió en la cama.

\- Escucha, Remus. Siento mucho no haberte contado nada este verano. Es solo que no quería preocuparte, además de que tampoco es para tanto – Remus abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Obviamente no estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras -. Quería decírtelo en persona cuando nos viéramos. Además, si te soy sincero, es algo en lo que ya apenas pienso.

\- No tienes por qué darme explicaciones, Canuto.

\- Pero quiero. No era mi intención ofenderte o molestarte – ante estas palabras, Remus se removió un poco incómodo.

\- No estoy molesto. Lo siento si te di esa impresión.

\- Después de James, que es como mi hermano, tú eres mi mejor amigo. Eres muy importante para mí, Lunático. Yo... la verdad es que tengo que decirte algo. Escucha.

¡Pum! La puerta se abrió de golpe.

\- Ey, ¡par de aburridos! ¿Cómo es que habéis subido tan pron…? ¡Pero si ya estáis metidos en cama! – se escandalizó James como si sus amigos acabaran de cometer traición. Peter entró tras él en ese momento en el dormitorio - . ¿Y qué pasa con nuestra legendaria fiesta "Primera noche en Hogwarts"? – dijo levantando ambos brazos como si portase una pancarta con el título de la fiesta.

\- Se me había olvidado – dijo Sirius con sinceridad, parpadeando asombrado ante ese hecho.

\- ¿Que se te qué? – a James hasta se le atragantaron las palabras- ¿Estás enfermo, Canuto? Porque es la única explicación.

\- Venga, Cornamenta – Sirius sonrió divertido y travieso mientras se levantaba de la cama y de dirigía hacia su amigo -, saca el alcohol secreto que has metido de contrabando en la habitación y que empiece la fiesta.

\- ¡Así se habla!

\- ¡Síiiiiiii! – Vitoreó Peter.

Remus protestó un poco pero al final se unió a la pequeña fiesta. Sirius le dirigió una breve mirada de disculpa. La conversación acababa de quedar pospuesta para otra ocasión.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 **Por cierto, lo comento ya ahora. No os esperéis un fic muy largo, porque serán solo cinco capítulos. No quería escribir nada demasiado largo por dos motivos: uno, es mi primer fic y creo que es mejor ir poco a poco. Y dos, porque me conozco y si empiezo algo que puede llevar demasiado tiempo, igual al final acabo abandonando el proyecto y se queda a medias. Pero tranquilas, que este fic ya está acabado. Intentaré subir un capítulo por semana.**


	3. Alquimia

**Aquí os va el tercer capítulo. Revisándolo, me da la sensación de que igual me ha quedado corto. No sé, igual son imaginaciones mías.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Gracias a Dzeta y a CoDDark por su comentarios. Se agradecen muchísimo. Y también dar las gracias a Lucita Cullen por seguir mi historia.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III: Alquimia**

\- Buenos días, chicos – saludó James sentándose a la mesa del Gran Comedor.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? Cuando nos despertamos ya te habías ido – quiso saber Peter.

\- Tenía una reunión con los otros capitanes de Quidditch, para repartir los días de entreno y escoger una fecha para las pruebas de admisión de nuevos miembros.

\- Shhhh, ¿podéis hablar más bajo? – se quejó Sirius masajeándose las sienes.

\- ¿No te has tomado la poción? – le preguntó extrañado James.

Hacía como medio año los Merodeadores habían descubierto por casualidad que una de las pociones revitalizantes, que la enfermera preparaba para la recuperación de Remus después de sus transformaciones, resultó ser un remedio casi milagroso para las terribles resacas de los chicos.

En realidad, no había sido del todo por casualidad. En el último cumpleaños de Peter, después de dos o tres vasos de hidromiel y unos cuantos chupitos de un licor casero de extraño color, a Sirius le había entrado curiosidad y, a falta de más alcohol en la fiesta, le pareció una excelente idea coger del baúl de Remus dos botellines y bebérselos. Pasaron dos cosas. Una, vomitó sin parar aquella noche. Mucho. No fue algo normal ni hermoso de ver. Aunque el que vomitara fuera el siempre elegante y atractivo Sirius Black. Dos, al día siguiente estaba como una rosa mientras sus amigos apenas podían andar sin que sintieran como si les fuera a explotar la cabeza. Necesitaron un par de intentos más para aclarar qué poción causaba cada efecto.

\- ¡Qué poción, si no me habéis dejado nada!

\- Oh, lo siento. Fue culpa mía – se disculpó Peter muy compungido -. Pensé que ya habíais bebido todos y lo que quedaba me la tomé yo.

\- Ahora que lo dices, no quedaba mucha, no – apuntó James.

\- Da igual. Mejor que te la tomaras tú, Colagusano. Yo por lo menos no me paso las resacas lloriqueando todo el rato sin parar y gimiendo "Alcohol malo, alcohol maaaaaaalo. Caca."

\- ¡Yo no hago eso!

\- Lo haces- dijeron James, Remus y Sirius al unísono. Este último volvió a masajearse la cabeza.

\- Puedo pedirle a Poppy que me prepare más poción – se ofreció Remus al ver el estado de su amigo -. Aunque se está empezando a preocupar porque cree que mis transformaciones van a peor y que tardo mucho más en recuperarme, a juzgar por lo rápido que me las ventilo. Deberíamos reducir el número de fiestas y la ingesta de alcohol.

\- O, también podríamos averiguar qué lleva y aprender a hacer la poción nosotros – opinó James.

\- Acepto el reto – dijo Sirius levantando la mano. Aunque su voz y aspecto no acompañaran con el suficiente entusiasmo tal afirmación -. Pero mejor mañana. O quizás pasado.

\- ¡Potter! – un alumno de cuarto año, de cuyo nombre Sirius no podía acordarse en esos momentos, se acercó a su amigo -. ¿Cuándo son las pruebas para entrar al equipo? Williams me dijo que te preguntara a ti.

\- El martes de la semana que viene. Tienen que acabar de poner el anuncio en el tablón.

\- No hay ningún anuncio.

\- ¿Todavía no lo ha puesto? Este Rogers es medio inútil. Yo me encargo.

Sirius ni se inmutó cuando su amigo se levantó y desapareció engullido por un pequeño grupo de alumnos muy interesados en las pruebas de Quidditch. Permaneció ahí sentado, con un codo apoyado en la mesa y la cabeza a su vez apoyada en la mano, revolviendo distraído y sin mucho afán el zumo de piña en vez de la taza de chocolate en la que acababa de echar un azucarillo, que sería lo más lógico.

A su lado, Remus apuraba su chocolate. Sirius se fijó entonces en los libros que había dejado sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Alquimia? – preguntó más curioso que interesado -. Pero si ya vas a dos optativas. ¿De dónde vas a sacar tiempo para otra más?

\- Le he dado muchas vueltas y lo más probable es que no acuda a la asignatura de Pociones este curso. Lo he consultado con McGonagall y lo iba a revisar, pero cree que es una opción viable.

\- ¿Qué dices? – Sirius se irguió y frunció un poco el ceño intentando pensar con claridad. ¿Cuándo había hablado Remus con McGonagall? ¡Pero si acababan de pisar Hogwarts! Y que le había dado vueltas a ¿qué?

\- Que este año voy a estudiar Alquimia en vez de Pociones. ¿De verdad que estás bien, Canuto? No tienes buena cara. Puedo revisar mi baúl por si aún me quedara algo de la po…

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sirius.

\- ¿Por qué, qué? – preguntó Remus a su vez.

\- Por qué no vas a seguir en Pociones. No lo entiendo.

\- Bueno, ya sabes que no es la asignatura que mejor se me da… – comenzó Remus.

\- ¿Y por eso te rindes? – soltó Sirius de sopetón. Quizá su falta de tacto se debía a la jaqueca que estaba sufriendo en ese instante.

Remus se quedó callado. Apretó los labios como solía hacer cuando algo le disgustaba. Y Sirius tenía la culpa. Estupendo. Buena forma de empezar la mañana.

El joven licántropo metió la mano en su mochila y después de hurgar en ella unos segundos sacó algo pequeño y lo dejó en la mesa frente a Sirius.

\- Toma. Es una aspirina. Un medicamento muggle para el dolor de cabeza. Nos vemos en clase.

Y dicho esto, recogió sus cosas, se levantó y se fue. Sirius cogió el pequeño envoltorio de plástico que contenía la pastilla y la observó. Luego miró a Peter, que seguía desayunando tan tranquilo su café y su croissant y que se detuvo lo justo para devolverle la mirada a su amigo y encogerse de hombros.

Sirius sacó la aspirina y se la tomó. Le esperaba un largo día.

* * *

En los tres días siguientes Sirius no encontró ninguna otra oportunidad para quedarse a solas con Remus. Por un lado, apenas habían puesto un pie dentro de las clases y todos los profesores ya les estaban agobiando y amenazando con los inminentes EXTASIS y sepultándolos sin piedad alguna con trabajos y deberes. Y por otro, James estaba realmente pesado con los entrenamientos de Quidditch y con reuniones sobre tácticas. Pero había prometido que permanecería a su lado y no podía escaquearse.

Por fin era viernes, pero a los chicos apenas les quedaba energía para nada más que no fuera tirarse en el sofá enfrente de la chimenea de la sala común.

Sirius ojeaba su revista de motos. James rompía en trozos pequeños un pedazo de pergamino que alguien había olvidado en la mesita, hacía bolitas y las lanzaba al fuego. Peter se había espatarrado en el sillón y parecía a punto de escurrirse; sin embargo y gracias a un peculiar talento obtenido tras largos años de práctica sillonil, se mantenía en su sitio y observaba ensimismado las vetas de la madera del techo. Y Remus no estaba.

\- ¿Sabéis dónde está Lunático? – quiso saber Sirius. Llevaba todo el día sin verlo y lo echaba de menos. Le apetecía sentarse a su lado y conversar un poco con él. Quería preguntarle por cómo le había ido el día, escucharle atentamente y después, para animarle tras un duro día de estudios, le sacaría alguna sonrisa contándole la divertida anécdota de esa tarde: que incluía a James y a Sirius en el vestuario de Gryffindor, unos pantalones agujereados y a una familia de ratones.

\- Creo que en la biblioteca – respondió Peter.

\- ¿No pasa demasiado tiempo en la biblioteca? – preguntó. Y cuando vio que tanto James como Peter le miraban como si de repente se hubiese vuelto idiota de remate, aclaró -. Me refiero a que últimamente pasa más tiempo allí de lo que suele ser normal en él.

\- Es posible – dijo James encogiéndose de hombros -. Pero también nos ponen más trabajos de los normal, así que…

\- Puede ser. Quizás son imaginaciones mías, pero lo noto raro. Como más ausente.

\- ¿Ah sí? – dijo James, aunque no parecía del todo interesado.

\- ¡Cornamenta! – Sirius le dio un leve empujón a su amigo para captar del todo su atención -. Estoy hablando en serio. Primero está lo de dejar Pociones, luego falta a la reunión orientativa para escoger Estudios Superiores u Oficios Mágicos. Apenas se le ve el pelo. Lo mires por donde lo mires, es raro.

\- Vale, vale. Sí. Tienes razón. A mí también me pareció extraño no verle hoy en la reunión. ¿Y qué sugieres? Si le abordamos y le preguntamos qué le pasa, sabes de sobra que no dirá nada. Quizás deberíamos darle algo de tiempo. No te preocupes, seguro que no es nada.

Sirius decidió darle la razón para no parecer demasiado ansioso con el asunto. Pero su preocupación no se había disipado. Decidió que no se movería de la sala común hasta que llegara Remus. Y si tardaba demasiado, cogería el mapa y la capa de James y él mismo iría a buscarlo y quizás sí le abordara y pidiera explicaciones. O quizás hiciese otras cosas con él…

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Un cuarto de hora más tarde, el hueco del retrato se abrió y entró Remus cargado con unos cuantos libros que tenían toda la pinta de ser espantosamente aburridos. Se dirigía hacia sus amigos cuando una compañera de clase le llamó para preguntarle una duda de Astronomía.

Ya más tranquilo porque por fin tenía localizado a su amigo, Sirius decidió subir a ducharse. Esa misma mañana se le habían pegado las sábanas y cuando llegó su turno en el baño, apenas quedaba agua templada. Y Sirius necesitaba su ducha de agua hirviendo diaria.

Veinte minutos después, abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y emergió de entre una nube de vapor, sintiéndose limpio, fresco y revitalizado por completo. Sus amigos ya estaban los tres en el dormitorio, cambiándose para meterse en cama.

Hablaban entre ellos de algo que Sirius ni llegó a escuchar porque toda su atención acababa de centrarse en un Remus sin camisa y en esa deliciosa cicatriz que se perdía bajo los pantalones. Apenas pudo disfrutar del panorama porque captó movimiento debajo de sus propios pantalones, por lo que se apresuró a desviar la vista y a rescatar de un recóndito lugar de su mente la imagen de su tía abuela Yzma en bañador. Le recorrió un escalofrío de horror y grima mientras se metía debajo de las sábanas, pero el desagradable recuerdo cumplió su función.

* * *

\- Sé que siempre digo lo mismo, pero el chocolate de Honeydukes es el mejor del mundo – proclamó Peter mientras se metía un par de bombones más en la boca.

\- Shhhh, no hagáis ruido – les advirtió James.

Era sábado por la tarde y los cuatro amigos se encontraban en el sótano de la tienda de dulces de Hogsmeade. No había una salida programada hasta dentro de un mes, pero a los Merodeadores se les habían acabado las existencias. Por lo que decidieron que era imperiosamente necesaria una excursión ilegal y no autorizada a través del pasadizo secreto que nacía en el pasillo del tercer piso y conectaba directamente con el sótano de la tienda.

Además del Mapa del Merodeador, se habían llevado también la capa de invisibilidad de James para hacer otra pequeña escapada a las Tres Escobas. Sus provisiones de cerveza de mantequilla, hidromiel y ron de grosella se habían visto alarmantemente mermadas.

\- Mirad, plumas de azúcar de color verde. Voy a coger algunas para Lily. Hoy a la mañana le pregunté si querría venir conmigo en la próxima salida y ha dicho que se lo iba a pensar. Pero por su cara, ¡seguro que me dice que sí! ¿A qué es maravilloso?

\- Sí, Cornamenta, totalmente esplendoroso – dijo Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Ya nos lo has contado seis veces. Tres antes de salir de Hogwarts.

\- Dos mientras recorríamos el pasadizo – apuntó Peter.

\- Y ahora – terminó Sirius.

\- Escuchad, chicos. Id a las Tres Escobas sin mí – comentó Remus interrumpiendo las protestas de James -. Yo ya tengo todo lo que necesito. Además, me gustaría terminar hoy el trabajo de Transformaciones.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - le preguntó James.

\- Sí, sí. Nos vemos luego.

\- James, voy con él. ¿Vale? – dijo Sirius cuando Remus ya desaparecía por el pasadizo.

\- No le atosigues, Canuto – se limitó a aconsejarle su amigo.

Sirius no le hizo mucho caso y se sumergió en la oscuridad, sin ni siquiera encender su varita, acelerando el paso para alcanzar a Remus. Por algún extraño motivo, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban cuanto más se acercaba a su amigo.

\- Lunático. Espérame.

\- Canuto – no parecía sorprendido. Por supuesto. Habría escuchado sus pasos. Era muy difícil pillar por sorpresa al licántropo -. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Quiero hablar contigo.

\- ¿De qué? – los dos emprendieron la marcha de vuelta al castillo, uno al lado del otro y sin prisa.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? Y ahórrate el hacerte el sorprendido conmigo, por favor.

Remus le dirigió una breve pero intensa mirada. Luego volvió a mirar al suelo mientras seguían andando. Metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su desgastado abrigo, seguramente en busca de su viejo y pequeño lápiz.

\- ¿Y si yo no quiero hablar?

\- ¿Por qué no fuiste ayer a la reunión orientativa?

\- Tenía que terminar un trabajo.

\- Ya, como el supuesto trabajo de Transformaciones ¿no?, que dices que tienes que terminar pero que sé de sobra que lo acabaste ayer.

\- Canuto – dijo el licántropo, pero Sirius no percibió la advertencia en su voz y siguió hablando. Algo en su interior acababa de ser descorchado y ya no había vuelta atrás. Diría todo lo que tenía que decir.

\- ¿Y a qué viene esa decisión de dejar de estudiar Pociones?

\- Sólo se imparte la asignatura de Alquimia cuando hay suficiente demanda, y este año ha sido así. Me ha parecido una excelente oportunidad.

\- ¿En serio, Lunático? Venga ya. No te creo. Jamás te escuché siquiera mencionar que te interesara la Alquimia. Además, ¿para qué te sirve? Lo hablamos después de los TIMOS, ¿recuerdas? Qué asignaturas escogeríamos, las que nos daban más oportunidades para las carreras que más nos interesaban, decidimos…

\- ¡Decidisteis! ¡Vosotros, no yo! Yo simplemente os seguí la corriente porque, no nos engañemos, yo no tengo futuro ninguno fuera de Hogwarts – Remus se había detenido y le miraba enfadado. Había dado un paso atrás para alejarse de Sirius y a cada palabra que decía levantaba más la voz -. Soy un hombre lobo. Y aunque a vosotros os pueda parecer muy divertido correr aventuras las noches de luna llena por el Bosque Prohibido, en el mundo real siempre he sido un paria social. Siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré. Y con una guerra gestándose y a punto de estallar, con magos oscuros rondando por todos lados, los de mi clase estamos aún peor vistos que antes, como si no fuera ya bastante malo. ¡Y qué si no fui a la reunión! Jamás me aceptarán en ninguna escuela superior. Y nadie en su sano juicio me dará trabajo, así que, dime, Canuto, ¿de qué me habría servido ir? Para mí se acaba todo este año. Vosotros seguiréis hacia adelante, estudiando para aurores o cualquier otra cosa. James saldrá con Lily y harán su vida y serán felices juntos. Tú y Peter otro tanto mientras yo acabaré sabe Merlín en dónde. No podré ir allá a donde vosotros vayáis, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Y con el tiempo os olvidaréis de mí.

Sirius se había quedado estupefacto ante las palabras de Remus. ¿Cómo podía pensar así? ¿Cómo podía creer que lo iban a dejar solo?

La única luz que había en el pasadizo era la que salía de la varita de Remus, que sujetaba fuertemente con la mano izquierda mientras que con la otra no paraba de bracear enérgicamente. A pesar de la escasa y temblorosa luz, Sirius pudo ver el rostro del chico mientras seguía gritando y despotricando, con la fuerza de una tromba de agua que terminaba de arrancar los pedazos de una presa que acababa de reventar. Ya no había enfado, sólo angustia, desesperación y miedo. Mucho miedo.

Sin ser del todo consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, Sirius se movió. Dio un paso al frente, luego otro y uno más. Levantó ambas manos y las posó una a cada lado de la cara de Remus, que al instante enmudeció. Le miró a los labios, que aún temblaban; luego a esos hermosos ojos castaños, color miel, que le devolvían la mirada asustados. La varita de Remus cayó al suelo y justo en el momento en el que se hizo la oscuridad, Sirius posó sus labios en los suyos.

Eran cálidos, húmedos y suaves. Tal y como él se lo había imaginado tantas veces. Mil veces mejor, en realidad, porque en esta ocasión era de verdad. Los labios de Remus se movieron con los suyos, en un baile perfectamente sincronizado.

De pronto, demasiado pronto, Remus se apartó. Sirius se quedó inmóvil, con ambas manos sujetando el aire. Sintió que su amigo se movía. "Lumus", escuchó que susurraba y al instante los envolvió la luz. Pero Remus no lo miraba a él, sino que tenía la vista clavada en el pasadizo, por donde habían venido. Entonces Sirius oyó los pasos y la pesada respiración de Peter.

\- ¿Chicos? ¿Va todo bien? Me pareció oír gritos – dijo, después de aparecer por el recodo del pasadizo, mirando dubitativo a Remus.

No era de extrañar que creyera que se lo había imaginado, a juzgar por su expresión. No podía culparlo. Remus nunca perdía los estribos ni gritaba de esa forma. O casi nunca.

Excepto por aquella ocasión. Aquel fatídico día, en tercer curso y a causa de la lamentable decisión que Sirius había tomado para escarmentar al cara babosa de Snape. Pero las cosas no habían salido como él las había pensado. Seguramente porque no pensaba. Sólo se dejaba llevar y actuaba. Como ahora. ¡Por el amor de Merlín! ¡Acababa de besar a Remus Lupin!

\- No pasa nada, Colagusano. ¿Querías algo?

\- ¿Qué? Ah, sí. Te dejaste todos tus dulces en Honeydukes – dijo extendiendo el brazo para entregarle una bolsa.

\- Ah, gracias.

\- Y James dice si nos puedes dar el mapa.

\- ¿El mapa? Ah, sí. Claro – a Sirius se le había olvidado que se había llevado el mapa en el bolsillo -. Toma.

\- Gracias. ¡Nos vemos!

Sirius se giró de inmediato pero ya era tarde. Soltó una maldición. Remus había desaparecido por el pasadizo. Cuando quería, el condenado podía ser muy sigiloso y rápido.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado ^^. Tanto si ha sido así como si no, ¿algún review?**

 **Por cierto... al principio del capítulo... bueno, he intentado hacer un pequeño, muy muy pequeño y muy sutil, homenaje a la serie de "Cómo conocí a vuestra madre" (How I met your mother). Es una tontería, pero como estoy volviendo a ver la serie, no pude evitar que se colara algo al escribir XD. No sé si alguien se habrá dado cuenta (seguro que no, repito, es una tontería) XD.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Conversaciones

**Como siempre, quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todos los que leéis y seguís mi historia y a los que habéis comentado el capítulo anterior: Dzeta y CoDDark. Me hacéis muy feliz :)  
**

 **Este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos ;) He disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo y espero que vosotros lo hagáis también al leerlo. O al menos espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IV: Conversaciones**

Sirius se apresuró todo lo que pudo por el pasadizo, pero para cuando llegó junto a la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta, no había señales de Remus por ningún lado.

Lo buscó por todas partes durante más de una hora. En todos los rincones de la Torre Gryffindor, en la biblioteca, en sus lugares favoritos en los jardines, subió hasta la torre de Astronomía y bajó hasta las cocinas, pero no lo halló por ningún lado. Tampoco podía consultar el mapa del merodeador porque se lo acababa de entregar a Peter.

Sentado en un banco de piedra, frente a una fuente de uno de los patios, Sirius se devanaba los sesos pensando en qué más lugares podría revisar. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido ese licántropo cabezota? ¿Por qué había huido así? Necesitaba encontrarle y explicarle. Explicarle todo pero también asegurarle que jamás, por nada del mundo, lo dejarían solo y que no estaba todo perdido. Dudaba entre volver una vez más a todos los rincones del castillo que ya había revisado o internarse en el Bosque Prohibido. Se levantó dispuesto a esto último cuando alguien lo interceptó agarrándolo de un brazo.

\- Tú, te vienes conmigo.

\- ¿Qué? Ahora no, Cornamenta.

\- Ahora – y la voz de James no admitía réplica.

\- En serio, ahora no puedo – intentó negociar Sirius -. ¿Has visto a Lunático?

\- Vamos – y James tiró de él sin darle opción a nada más.

Se dirigieron a los vestuarios del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, que a esas horas estaban completamente vacíos. James se sentó en uno de los desgastados bancos de madera y le indicó a su amigo que hiciera lo propio en el de enfrente.

\- Me vas a contar ahora mismo qué es lo que te pasa.

\- ¿A mí? – preguntó Sirius dubitativo. No podía evitar mover inquieto una pierna y echar rápidas miradas a la puerta. No quería estar ahí dentro en esos momentos. Quería salir fuera y seguir buscando. - ¡El mapa! ¿Lo tienes ahí? ¡Déjamelo!

\- ¿Para qué? – exigió saber James.

\- Por favor, Cornamenta. Luego te lo explico todo.

\- No. Ahora. Me tienes preocupado. Peter me ha dicho que le ha parecido que discutíais en el pasadizo. Te dije que no lo agobiaras. Dices que él está raro, pero tú lo estás mucho más.

\- Yo no…

\- Calla. Te distraes cada dos por tres. La mayoría de las veces no prestas atención ni a lo que hablamos. Antes de ayer Peter se comió en el desayuno todas las magdalenas de arándanos y ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando, por lo normal, te habrías puesto como un energúmeno. Al principio no quise insistir porque pensé que seguirías preocupado por lo de tus padres y que necesitarías tu tiempo. Pero, después de pillarte un par de veces con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa bobalicona, empiezo a sospechar que se trata de otra cosa. ¿Es Melissa?

\- ¿Melissa?

\- Sí, ayer se te acercó después de comer. Os fuisteis a hablar a un rincón.

\- Oh, eso – la chica había mostrado interés en Sirius, pero él la había rechazado lo más cortésmente que pudo-. No, no.

\- ¿Entonces quién? Anna, ¿tal vez? ¿Quién es la chica?

\- No hay ninguna chica, Cornamenta. Olvídalo.

\- Y una mierda. Tú te has encaprichado, más que eso, me atrevo a decir. Reconozco los síntomas, ¿por quién me tomas? Lo que me fastidia un poco es que no confíes en mí. ¿Desde cuándo no me cuentas estas cosas? Soy tu mejor amigo, ¿no?

\- Claro que confío en ti, pero es complicado.

\- Siempre es complicado. Canuto, venga. Sé que no quieres, pero hazme caso, hablar te sentará bien. O acabarás volviéndote loco.

En eso James tenía toda la razón. Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien.

\- ¿Quién es la chica? – volvió a preguntar James.

\- No hay ninguna chica. Espera, escucha. Tienes razón. En todo. Pero no es una chica. ¿Comprendes? ¿Me comprendes? – Sirius le miró desesperado, y luego, en un gesto de frustración, enterró su cabeza entre las manos. Y no se trataba de una simple pregunta, Sirius le estaba pidiendo ayuda, una llamada de auxilio. Necesitaba que lo entendiera y comprendiera. Hasta ese momento Sirius no se había dado cuenta de cuánto necesitaba que James le entendiera.

\- Oh. ¡Ooooooh! – exclamó James abriendo mucho los ojos y poniéndose en pie-. ¿Quieres decir que tú…? Espera. No seré yo, ¿verdad? Dime, por favor, que no soy yo. A ver, no me malinterpretes, seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo, pero esto complica un poco las cosas. ¡Claro! Y por eso estás tan raro, porque con Lily empieza a ir todo fenomenal y…

\- ¡Que no eres tú, pedazo de burro! – gritó Sirius entre exasperado y aliviado -. El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, ¿sabes?

\- Remus – susurró James al instante, clavando sus ojos en los de su mejor amigo -. Es él, ¿verdad? ¿Te gusta Lunático?

\- Sí – y le supo a poco esa respuesta, pero aún no se sentía preparado para decir en voz alta que, en realidad, estaba enamorado. Completa y perdidamente enamorado.

\- Sí que es complicado – dijo James dejándose caer de nuevo en el banco, comprendiendo todo lo que implicaba la confesión de su amigo.

\- Te lo dije.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Se lo vas a decir? ¿Crees que él también…? Y si no siente lo mismo… Joder, Canuto. No quiero que mis dos mejores amigos empiecen a comportarse de manera extraña o que ni se hablen – James expresaba sus propias preocupaciones en voz alta sin pararse a pensar que quizás así no ayudaba mucho a su amigo - La discusión de hoy… ¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Fue por eso?

\- Le besé.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Besé a Remus.

\- Wow, wow, wow, para, para. Que aún estoy terminando de procesar que te gusta Lunático. ¿Cuándo ha pasado eso?

\- Él… Estaba gritando, enfadado, asustado y diciendo cosas que… No sé, Cornamenta, no pensé. Sólo quería… Yo… No pude soportar verlo así, ¿entiendes? – pero James no entendía nada, no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando su amigo. Sirius respiró hondo y comenzó -. Tenía yo razón cuando te dije que algo no iba bien con Lunático.

-¡¿Por qué no habló con nosotros?! ¡Estúpido Lupin! – exclamó James indignado dos minutos después, cuando Sirius ya le había puesto al día de lo que había ocurrido tras abandonar Honeydukes -. Somos sus amigos, maldita sea – se sentó al lado de Sirius y continuó diciendo, esta vez en voz más pausada - ¿se fue sin decirte nada?

\- Le estaba buscando cuando me secuestraste.

\- Lo siento, no tenía ni idea – James se sacó la varita y el mapa del bolsillo, dijo la contraseña y luego lo desplegó -. Está en la sala común. Se dirige a nuestro dormitorio. ¿Se lo vas a decir? – preguntó asombrado cuando vio que su amigo se ponía en pie - ¿Ahora?

\- Sí. Tengo que hacerlo. Gracias, James – y no lo decía solo por haberle dado la ubicación de Remus, sino por escucharle, aceptarle y seguir a su lado. Ambos amigos intercambiaron una breve mirada justo antes de que Sirius saliera disparado hacia el castillo.

Sirius subió de dos en dos los escalones que llevaban al dormitorio de los chicos. Abrió la puerta y entró como una exhalación. Se quedó desconcertado un instante al no encontrar allí a nadie. Miró en redondo una vez más y entonces se fijó en la puerta del cuarto del baño. Se dirigió hacia allí y echó la mano al pomo para abrirla, pero la encontró cerrada. Sacó su varita y apuntando con ella a la puerta dijo "alohomora", pero la puerta seguía sin abrirse.

\- Será posible… - masculló por lo bajo Sirius y aporreó la puerta sin contemplaciones - ¡Lunático, abre! Sé que estás ahí dentro.

Esperó dos segundos, no más porque eso ya sería mucho pedirle a Sirius Black, y entonces dio un par de pasos atrás, volvió a apuntar hacia la puerta con la varita y gritó:

\- ¡Bombarda!

Un destello y a continuación una pequeña pero potente explosión que hizo que la puerta saltara de sus goznes. Sirius empujó la puerta, que ahora presentaba una gran marca negruzca donde debería estar el pomo, que yacía abollado en el suelo, y entró.

Remus estaba frente al lavabo. Se había quedado paralizado y miraba perplejo a su amigo.

\- ¿Es que te has vuelto loco? – le preguntó a Sirius señalando con un elocuente y enérgico gesto a la pobre e inocente puerta del cuarto de baño.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo.

Sirius observó a Remus. Éste se había quitado los zapatos, que descansaban, sucios de barro pero bien colocados, en una esquina. Seguramente y como Sirius había intuido, Remus se habría refugiado en algún lugar del Bosque Prohibido.

Ya no tenía puesto el jersey y se estaba quitando la blanca y arrugada camisa. Al verse escrutado por su amigo, volvió a colocársela rápidamente, aunque sin llegar a abrocharla.

\- ¿Y no podías esperar ni cinco minutos? ¿Era necesario derribar la puerta de esa manera?

\- Te fuiste. Estábamos hablando y te largaste. Llevo horas buscándote. – Remus apartó la mirada y agachó la cabeza -. Escúchame. Atiende bien a lo que te voy a decir, cabeza de alcornoque – Sirius vio como una pequeña y ligerísima sonrisa apareció brevemente en los labios de Remus -. Está claro que no se te puede dejar solo. Nos vamos de vacaciones y mira como vuelves. Demasiado tiempo para pensar… ¿Realmente iba en serio todo lo que me dijiste en el pasadizo?

\- Siento mucho como me puse, de verdad, yo…

\- ¿Y cómo puedes ni siquiera pensar por un segundo que vamos a dejarte solo? Estoy enfadadísimo contigo por eso. Olvidarnos de ti… ¡Jamás! Yo no podría olvidarme nunca de ti – dijo bajando la voz en esta última frase y mirándolo intensamente, como si mirándolo así pudiese hacerle entender a Remus todo lo que significaba para él.

Como su amigo no decía nada, continuó:

\- Sé que tu vida no ha sido fácil, que no lo es… Pero te olvidas de algo. De niño creíste que nunca podrías acudir a Hogwarts y, sin embargo, aquí estás. Tampoco creías que podrías hacer amigos, y aquí estamos nosotros, dispuestos a todo por ti. Te olvidas de la gente que se preocupa por ti y te quiere. Ni Dumbledore ni los otros profesores y, mucho menos nosotros, permitiremos que te quedes sin un futuro digno. Como si tengo que enfrentarme a todo el Ministerio o empresarios del mundo mágico, o a mil demonios, lo que haga falta por ti, yo lo haré. Y James y Peter – añadió rápidamente.

Remus ahora le observaba boquiabierto y con los ojos brillando, luchando por no dejar que se escapara ninguna lágrima. Sirius se acercó a él. Estaban muy cerca. Demasiado. Sirius miró a Remus a los ojos y él le devolvió la mirada. Ninguno decía nada. Sirius levantó una mano, dudó durante un segundo pero después continuó y acarició suavemente el torso de Remus. El chico tembló ligeramente, pero no se movió. No rechazó el contacto.

\- Pensé que te avergonzabas de mí, de mi cuerpo – susurró, sin embargo.

\- ¿Qué? – Sirius detuvo su caricia un instante, confuso.

\- Cada vez que nos cruzábamos en el baño o dormitorio y yo me estaba cambiando, tú… tú desviabas la vista o te ibas.

\- ¿Por eso estabas aquí encerrado? ¿Para cambiarte? – comprendió Sirius de pronto - ¿Es que eres tonto?

\- ¿Disculpa? – le espetó a su vez Remus, molesto.

\- Desviaba la vista para que no se me pusiera dura como una varita – soltó Sirius sin tapujos.

\- ¿Qué? Ehhhh ¿qué? – farfulló Remus enrojeciendo hasta las cejas.

\- Joder, Remus. Parece mentira que tenga que explicártelo.

\- Explícamelo – le retó.

¿Cómo podía estar sonrojado e incómodo de esa deliciosa forma y al mismo tiempo permanecer ahí de pie tan digno y pidiendo explicaciones?

Se inclinó un poco, Remus era unos centímetros más bajo que él, para recortar el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos. Y cuando estaba a punto de volver a saborear sus labios, sintieron pasos. Ambos dieron un pequeño respingo y se separaron.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – escucharon decir a Peter. Dos segundos después le vieron aparecer al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Mierda, Peter. ¡Tú siempre tan inoportuno! – y soltando un resoplido molesto y exasperado, agarró a Remus de un brazo y tiró de él, sacándolo del cuarto de baño, del dormitorio y luego llevándoselo escaleras abajo.

\- ¡Ehhh! ¿Pero qué he hecho yo ahora? – exclamó un desconcertado y ofendido Peter.

\- Espera, Canuto, voy sin zapatos – le estaba diciendo Remus, pero él no hizo caso.

Remus intentaba, sin mucho éxito, agarrarse la camisa y taparse mientras Sirius tiraba de él. Por suerte, en una tarde de sábado como esa, apenas había algún que otro alumno en la sala común y ni prestaron atención a los dos jóvenes que atravesaron en un visto y no visto la estancia.

Salieron por el hueco del retrato y una vez fuera, Sirius arrastró al licántropo tras de sí, bajaron un tramo de escaleras y lo condujo hasta el final del pasillo. Abrió la puerta y empujó a Remus dentro de un pequeño trastero, lleno de escobas, fregonas, productos y utensilios de limpieza y mantenimiento.

Sirius entró y cerró la puerta. Clavó sus ojos en él y se acercó. Remus, sin dejar de mirarlo a su vez, dio un paso atrás y recostó su espalda en la pared. Sirius extendió ambos brazos y los colocó uno a cada lado de Remus.

\- Ay.

\- Perdón – susurró Sirius al percatarse de que había pisado uno de sus pies descalzos.

La cálida y anaranjada luz del atardecer se filtraba por el único y pequeño ventanuco del trastero, arrancando algunos destellos cobrizos del cabello de Remus.

Ninguno decía nada. Simplemente permanecían uno frente al otro, manteniéndose la mirada, respirando el aliento del otro.

\- Me gustas – le espetó Sirius.

Notó como a Remus se le cortaba la respiración. Pero al momento se recobró y dijo, dubitativo:

\- Si se trata sólo de un calentón… - no terminó la frase. Sirius percibió algo en sus ojos, ¿miedo, tal vez?

\- ¡No! ¿Qué dices? Remus, me gustas. ¿Lo entiendes? Tú, me gustas de verdad. Yo… yo estoy… joder, no me hagas decirlo en voz alta – susurró -. Y tú, tú sientes lo mismo. Sientes lo mismo por mí, ¿verdad?

A pesar de haber dicho esto último imprimiéndole a su voz un convencimiento que en realidad estaba lejos de sentir, Sirius necesitaba escuchárselo decir. No podían ser sólo imaginaciones suyas. En el pasadizo, Remus le había devuelto el beso. Y tanto en el baño como ahora ahí dentro, no rechazaba su contacto y cercanía. Es más, permanecía de pie, mirándolo ansioso y expectante, como retándole a dar un paso más.

Entonces, Remus levantó una mano y la posó suavemente sobre la mejilla de Sirius, un poco inseguro; como si no terminara de creérselo, como si temiera que fuera a desvanecerse ante sus ojos en cualquier instante.

\- Lo he deseado tanta veces… Esto. Pero ni en mis mejores sueños creí que pudiera suceder de verdad.

Y ante esta pequeña e inocente susurrada confesión de Remus, Sirius sintió como una dicha y felicidad tan sumamente inmensas recorrían todas y cada una de sus venas y arterias, llenando su corazón, que amenazaba con explotar allí mismo, en ese instante.

En un gesto tan tierno que cogió por sorpresa al propio Sirius, le tomó la mano que estaba sobre su cara y depositó un dulce beso en su dorso.

Remus abrió mucho los ojos y, acto seguido, se le abalanzó y le besó, dándolo todo. Sirius trastabilló un poco por el ímpetu de su compañero pero, tras un segundo de sorpresa, se repuso y le devolvió el beso.

Bajó las manos y, agarrándolo por las trabillas de su pantalón, tiró un poco y lo pegó a él, desapareciendo así el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos.

Y el beso se alargó. Durante los siguientes minutos ninguno recordó que estaban metidos dentro de un trastero, en la Torre de Gryffindor. No se percataron que ya había anochecido y que sus amigos los estarían buscando para bajar todos juntos a cenar al Gran Comedor. Nada importaba, solo que estaban juntos, al fin.

Un rato después se detuvieron un momento, porque pararse a tomar aire también era importante y necesario. Se miraron, sonriendo ambos felices y extasiados, sin sacar sus manos de debajo de la camisa del otro.

\- ¿Quieres bajar a cenar o nos quedamos aquí un rato más? – preguntó Sirius.

\- Sigo descalzo.

\- Estupendo. Nos quedamos – y lo estaba diciendo ya contra los labios de Remus.

* * *

 ***o***

 **Si os ha gustado, un review, por favor. Y si no, pues también podéis hacérmelo saber (todo es siempre mejorable) XD**

 **Sólo queda un capítulo más, que sería el epílogo. Luego tengo escrito otro pero en principio mi idea era publicarlo a parte, como un oneshot. Quizás es demasiado corto para ser un oneshot... bueno, ya veré lo que hago. Lo que está claro es que sí que lo publicaré.**

 **Gracias de nuevo a todos los que me leéis (nunca me cansaré de dar las gracias ^^).**


	5. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Remus se sentó en las gradas del campo de Quidditch con la única compañía de un viejo libro: "El misterioso caso de Styles", de Agatha Christie. Comenzó a leerlo después de que una amiga se lo recomendara y prestara y ya casi se lo estaba terminando. Ese investigador belga, el tal Poirot, le estaba resultando sumamente fascinante.

Aún faltaba casi media hora para que comenzara el partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, pero el joven tenía por costumbre acudir temprano para asegurarse un buen sitio y porque, además, cualquier momento a solas para dedicarle un rato a la lectura siempre era bien recibido.

Abrió el libro y comenzó a leer. Sin embargo, no había ni llegado al final de la primera frase cuando, irremediablemente, sus pensamientos volaron lejos de las investigaciones del astuto e ingenioso Hercule Poirot.

Levantó la vista y la clavó en algún lugar indeterminado del nublado y grisáceo cielo a la vez que rememoraba el último momento a solas que había compartido con Sirius, que había sido esa misma mañana. Apenas quince minutos robados a un ajetreado día, besándose apoyados contra la puerta del cuarto de baño (ya mágicamente arreglada por algún servicial elfo doméstico) para así evitar posibles indeseadas e inesperadas interrupciones.

Como cada vez que recordaba y revivía cada uno de los instantes vividos en esas dos últimas semanas junto a Sirius, un agradable cosquilleo le recorrió todo el cuerpo a la vez que una sonrisa se le dibujaba en la cara.

Todavía no terminaba de creérselo. Sirius y él juntos.

Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Algunas mañanas aún se despertaba con la sensación de que todo era fruto de su desbocada imaginación. Pero entonces, se sentaba en la cama y buscaba a Sirius y sus miradas se encontraban. Sobraban las palabras.

Remus siempre se había preguntado qué sentiría uno al ser el destinatario de una mirada como la que Sirius le dirigía todas las mañanas. Ahora ya lo sabía, y era algo glorioso. Supuso que él le devolvería una mirada similar, o quizás, sí, seguramente, una versión no tan atractiva y seductora.

Para él era tan obviamente evidente que entre ellos había muchísimo más que una amistad que no llegaba a comprender cómo es que Peter todavía no se había dado cuenta.

Habían decidido no contárselo por el momento. Según James, una mente tan inocente y pura como la de Peter no podría soportar la idea de que dos de sus amigos hiciesen cosas innombrables e indecentes en rincones oscuros del castillo.

\- Esperaremos a que se haga mayor – bromeaban James y Sirius.

A pesar de las puntuales bromas socarronas de James acerca de su relación, Remus se alegraba de que lo supiera. El incondicional apoyo de James era fundamental para Sirius. Por muy fuerte e independiente que éste se mostrase siempre, sus amigos siempre habían sido un pilar indispensable en la vida del joven. Sobre todo en esos difíciles momentos, en los que había roto los lazos con su familia. Y en esa fuerte estructura en la que se había convertido la amistad de los cuatro compañeros de dormitorio, James era la columna vertebral de Sirius.

Aunque le avergonzase admitirlo, durante algún tiempo Remus llegó a envidiar la relación que ambos tenían. Siempre juntos, siempre cien por cien leales el uno al otro, entendiéndose a la perfección, la mayoría de las veces incluso sin la necesidad de comunicarse con palabras. Estaban unidos y sincronizados de tal forma que Remus llegó a pensar que si uno se hacía daño estando a kilómetros de distancia del otro, el segundo lo sabría de todas formas.

Era, sin duda, una amistad fuerte y hermosa como pocas. Una amistad que todo lo podía y que duraría para siempre. Remus no lo dudaba.

Puede que a veces, en secreto, envidiase esa relación. Pero se sentía tan inmensamente agradecido por tenerlos a los tres, porque habían permanecido a su lado cuando descubrieron la verdad, protegiéndole y apoyándole, que jamás se le ocurriría expresarlo en voz alta ni quejarse al respecto.

Recordaba el día que sus amigos descubrieron que él era un licántropo, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos porque eso no sucediera. Pero recordaba todavía más vívidamente el día, unos años después, en el que un eufórico Sirius irrumpió en el dormitorio después de horas desaparecido y anunciando que había encontrado la solución para que las noches de luna llena de Remus no fueran tan solitarias ni horribles.

Mientras Sirius, en un estado de sobreexcitación, les explicaba a sus amigos que debían convertirse en animagos y todo lo que debían hacer para lograrlo, Remus, con la boca abierta por el asombro y los ojos anegados en lágrimas por la emoción, se dio cuenta en ese instante de lo que realmente sentía por su amigo.

Lo que durante mucho tiempo creyó que no era más que amistad y una gran admiración, en realidad escondía muchísimo más.

Ese impulsivo y atolondrado chico, tremendamente atractivo y seguro de sí mismo, se había ganado poco a poco su corazón. Puede que Remus no aprobase todas sus travesuras o maneras de actuar con aquellos que consideraba inferiores; que le irritase ligeramente su falta de puntualidad o lo desorganizado y caótico que era en todo; que le incomodara su escandalosa risa o su forma de hablar, siempre gesticulando mucho e invadiendo el espacio personal de los demás; y sobretodo, tenía que admitir que le sacaba de quicio la forma que tenía de sorber la sopa de la cuchara. Esto último, Remus juraría que su amigo lo hacía a propósito única y exclusivamente con el propósito de incordiarle.

Pero eso había sido al principio. Con el tiempo, Remus se dio cuenta de que no sólo ya no le importaban esas pequeñeces, sino que había aprendido a amarlas. Él amaba a Sirius, y lo amaba tal y como era. Además, ¿cómo podría importarle que, por ejemplo, Sirius metiera las narices, literalmente, en su trabajo de pociones mientras mordisqueaba una galleta, llenándolo todo de migas, si al final se quedaba con él hasta las tantas de la madrugada consultando libros y pergaminos y ayudándole hasta que el trabajo quedara perfecto?

Porque siempre, absolutamente siempre, justo cuando Remus creía que se le agotaba la paciencia y estaba a punto de pedirle, amablemente, que se fuera a dar guerra a otro lugar, Sirius hacía o decía algo que lograba enternecerlo o simplemente sacarle una sonrisa. Siempre le sorprendía positivamente.

\- Hola, Remus – saludó Lily sentándose a su lado y sacando al joven de su estado de ensoñación - ¿Veo que estás con mi libro? ¿Te gusta?

\- Sí, mucho. Tenías razón cuando dijiste que me encantaría.

\- Lo sabía – dijo ella sonriéndole afablemente. Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio y luego ella prosiguió -. Oye, Remus, quisiera hacerte una pregunta, sino te importa.

\- ¿Qué pregunta?

\- Bueno, no es exactamente una pregunta. Es más bien… una observación. Ahora te veo bien, relajado y contento pero, cuando empezó el curso… te noté raro. ¿Va todo bien? O, mejor dicho, ¿iba todo bien? Me tenías preocupada.

Una pequeña oleada de agradecimiento y cariño le recorrió el pecho a Remus en ese instante.

Además de los Merodeadores, la única otra amistad que Remus tenía era Lily. Apenas habían intercambiado un par de palabras en clase antes de que a ambos los nombrases Prefectos. Pero a partir de ese día y tras largas rondas nocturnas por los pasillos, una bonita amistad surgió y se hizo más fuerte con el paso de los meses. Remus había descubierto en Lily a una chica inteligente, avispada, talentosa y también muy divertida con la que podía conversar y debatir sobre cualquier tema.

Y a pesar de saber que eran amigos, que el cariño era mutuo, seguía pillándole por sorpresa que los demás mostrasen interés en él, que le observasen y se percatasen de que algo no iba bien. Como si no fuera merecedor de tal interés.

Lily se había preocupado por él. Y no era la única.

En el fondo, Sirius había tenido razón cuando le había dicho que no se le podía dejar mucho tiempo solo. "Demasiado tiempo para pensar…"

Y justamente eso es lo que había estado haciendo ese verano. Pensando. Pensando en su futuro. Con susurros de una inminente guerra escuchándose desde todas las esquinas, extrañas desapariciones y muertes y la tensión sintiéndose por todas partes, Remus se pasó las vacaciones temiendo que en cualquier momento los seguidores de ese oscuro mago llamasen a su puerta para reclutarle. ¿Y qué ocurriría entonces? Se negaría, claro está. ¿Pero se lo permitirían? Quizás amenazasen a sus padres, o simplemente se lo llevasen a la fuerza.

Y cuando trataba de alejar estos oscuros pensamientos, le asaltaban las dudas sobre su futuro incierto como licántropo en la comunidad mágica. Sentía miedo, muchísimo miedo. Miedo a la soledad. La vida en Hogwarts llegaba a su fin y con ella su pequeño oasis. La seguridad que le proporcionaban Dumbledore y el castillo, la felicidad de vivir y pasar todos los días junto a sus amigos, la rutina de las clases, tener siempre algo que hacer al abrir los ojos y levantarse por la mañana, un objetivo. Todo eso se terminaría en unos meses. ¿Y entonces qué?

Entonces Sirius lo había vuelto hacer. Lo había vuelto a sorprender otra vez. Y le había mostrado un futuro que él no se había atrevido ni a soñar siquiera.

\- No eres la primera que me lo dice – dijo Remus mirándola sonriente -. Gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien. No fue nada importante… supongo que estaba algo preocupado y abatido porque este va a ser nuestro último año – añadió, ya que Lily no se conformaría con un simple "no es nada".

\- Te entiendo. Creo que nos pasará a todos tarde o temprano a lo largo de este curso.

En ese instante, cuando las gradas ya estaban a rebosar, los jugadores de ambos equipos salieron al campo. Después de los saludos y presentaciones oficiales, el partido dio comienzo.

Estaba más que claro que en el equipo Griffindor el alma y los líderes indiscutibles eran James y Sirius. Incluso jugando, hacían gala de una perfecta sincronización, volando por el campo y moviéndose como siguiendo una compleja coreografía que sólo ellos conocían. El primer tanto a favor del equipo de rojo y dorado no tardó en llegar. Fue Sirius el que marcó. Decenas de personas le vitorearon y corearon su nombre. Sin embargo, éste buscó con la mirada a Remus y con un gesto, le hizo saber que le dedicaba el tanto.

Remus se removió en su asiento, incómodo y sintiéndose enrojecer pero, en el fondo, profundamente conmovido ante este sencillo gesto.

\- Oye, tengo otra pregunta para ti.

\- Te veo un poco curiosa hoy, Lily.

\- Soy así, no lo puedo evitar – le dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndole con cierta pillería -. ¿Qué hay entre tú y Black?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Remus intentando permanecer impasible y que no se le notara que en realidad esa pregunta le había puesto los niervos a flor de piel. Miró a su alrededor por si alguien más estuviera atento a la conversación.

\- Te he estado observando… ¿qué? Soy tu amiga y ya te dije que estaba preocupada por ti. Así que durante unos días no te quité ojo. Y pude observar algunas cosas… ciertas conductas, ciertos cambios de actitud, intercambios de miradas, roces casuales de manos… ¿sigo?

\- No, por favor – Remus se sintió enrojecer de nuevo.

\- No me importa. Lo que quiero decir… lo verdaderamente importante es que te veo bien. A los dos. Y me alegro.

\- Gracias, Lily. Eres una buena amiga. Buena y muy lista.

\- Pues claro que sí. Así que, tú y Black, ¿eh?

\- Lily… - Remus intentó imprimirle a su voz un tono de advertencia, pero en realidad se sentía divertido.

\- ¿Qué? Tú lo has dicho, hoy me siento especialmente curiosa.

\- Quizás algún día te lo cuente.

\- Y yo te escucharé atentamente.

\- No lo dudo.

Continuaron viendo el partido y animando a su equipo. Pero un buen rato después fue Remus el que se giró y le dijo a su amiga:

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

\- ¿De mí?

\- Sí. James está que no cabe en sí de gozo. Está realmente muy ilusionado… Está convencido de que sientes algo por él. Lily, sabes que no es mi intención, que nunca me he metido y que me he mantenido al margen, pero James es mi amigo y si tú no estás interesada en él… por favor, no le hagas daño.

\- Te preocupas por tu amigo – susurró Lily. No era una pregunta, era un hecho.

\- James es un buen chico. Sé que piensas que es un cabeza loca y que es algo bocazas, un poco chulo…

\- Lo pensaba. Ya no.

\- Pero es un buen chico, amable, cariñoso, leal y justo y, ¿qué?

\- Lo sé, Remus – Lily había agachado la cabeza y miraba fijamente sus zapatos mientras hablaba -. James me gusta, ¿vale? Me gusta mucho.

\- Oh. Ah. Vale. Bien. Perdona. Olvida lo que te he dicho – dijo Remus sintiéndose de pronto incómodo y un estúpido integral.

\- No me lo ha pedido aún.

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó el chico confundido.

\- Que salga con él. Hasta ahora, todos estos años, se ha dedicado a pedírmelo continuamente y gritándolo a los cuatro vientos. Y yo siempre he pasado de él. No lo soportaba, era tan, tan insufrible… pero ahora... ¿Y si he perdido mi oportunidad? – Lily volvió sus ojos verdes hacia Remus, brillando llenos de preocupación.

\- Tranquila. Lo hará – le dijo convencido. Y eso fue suficiente para que Lily se tranquilizara y volviera a sonreír.

No volvieron a sacar el tema y continuaron viendo el partido, comentando de vez en cuando alguna jugada. Cuando terminó, con una ajustada victoria para el equipo Griffindor, ambos bajaron para esperar a que sus amigos saliesen de los vestuarios.

Peter ya se encontraba allí, eufórico por la victoria. En cuanto los vio llegar, se acercó a Remus y comenzó a comentar cada una de las jugadas, elogiando sobre todo las llevadas a cabo por sus amigos.

Poco después se abrieron las puertas de los vestuarios y los integrantes de ambos equipos comenzaron a salir.

Remus se fijó en que Lily miraba nerviosa al grupo de adolescentes, en busca de la siempre despeinada cabeza de James. Iba a decirle que tanto James como Sirius solían salir de últimos pero, justo cuando abrió la boca, los vio aparecer a ambos, hablando y riendo a carcajadas, felices.

\- ¡Lily! – exclamó James en cuanto la vio. Se apresuró a situarse a su lado -. Gracias por esperarme. Mmm… esto… ¿te apetece venir conmigo a dar una vuelta?

\- Sí, claro.

Lily intercambió una breve mirada con Remus, que se la devolvió y le sonrió, justo antes de girarse y marcharse caminando tranquilamente al lado de James.

Siguió observándolos unos segundos más pensando en lo buena pareja que hacían y lo mucho que se alegraba por ellos, pero un pequeño tirón de la manga de su túnica hizo que se girase.

Sirius estaba a su lado, observándole con esos preciosos ojos grises y esa intensa mirada suya que parecía decir "Estoy aquí. Hazme caso. Mírame a mí, solo a mí." Y seguramente sería lo que le dijera si no estuviesen al aire libre, rodeados de medio colegio y con Peter casi colgado del brazo de Sirius hablando sin parar del partido, aunque ninguno de los dos le estuviese prestando atención en esos momentos.

Remus le miró y le sonrió, enternecido. Ante esto, Sirius también sonrió, de oreja a oreja. "Deberías sonreír más a menudo", le había susurrado al oído hacía unos días. Y cuando Remus protestó alegando que él sonríe a menudo, Sirius, separando su rostro del de él solo justo lo necesario para mirarlo a los ojos, le dijo: "Me refiero a una sonrisa sincera, de las de verdad… ¡Sí! Como esta".

El licántropo estuvo a punto de contestarle algo así como "Tú me haces sonreír así." Pero le pareció demasiado cursi y temió que Sirius se riera de él, así que optó por callar y hacer lo que realmente le apetecía hacer en ese instante, que no era otra cosa más que besar a Sirius.

Remus parpadeó ligeramente para volver al presente. Todos los alumnos regresaban ya al Castillo, y ellos tres se unieron a la gran comitiva.

Sirius hablaba animadamente con Peter sobre el partido, mientras Remus caminaba silencioso a su otro lado, escuchándolos atentamente. En cierto momento, la mano izquierda de Sirius rozó la de Remus. Sus dedos le acariciaron suavemente y, justo antes de retirarse, se entrecerraron con los suyos en un brevísimo apretón.

Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común, los alumnos que habían llegado antes ya habían montado una pequeña fiesta de celebración. Había globos y serpentinas, incluso una pancarta. La cerveza de mantequilla ya pasaba de mano en mano y los botellines se multiplicaban misteriosamente. En cuestión de minutos, no quedaba nadie en la sala que no tuviera su bebida.

Los integrantes del equipo estaban rodeados por alumnos de todos los cursos, unos felicitándolos y comentando las mejores jugadas, y los más pequeños escuchándolos boquiabiertos y con ojos llenos de admiración.

Remus se sentó en una esquina, como solía hacer en estos eventos. Prefería sentarse a observar antes que participar. Miró a unos y a otros, captando retazos de diferentes conversaciones, pero sus ojos terminaban siempre en el mismo lugar.

Sirius hablaba alto y rápido, excitado todavía por la adrenalina del intenso partido, gesticulando con las manos y brazos, explicando una compleja jugada. Por su juego de manos, Remus supuso que o bien se trataba del movimiento "ataque del congrio" o del "zigzagueo atómico sorprendente", más conocido como el ZAS. Remus prefería no opinar acerca de las elecciones, algunas más acertadas que otras, que hacían sus amigos a la hora de ponerle nombre a las jugadas, y muchos menos entrar en los largos y acalorados debates que tenían lugar antes.

Un compañero de equipo comentó algo que hizo reír a Sirius. Cuando se reía, cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus carcajadas sonaban por toda la sala, por encima de las conversaciones de los demás.

Alguien se acercó y posó algo en la mesa que estaba al lado de Remus. Éste desvió la vista y comprobó con horror que un alumno acababa de dejar un botellín justo encima del libro que Lily le había prestado y que Remus había dejado cuidadosamente sobre la mesa. Se apresuró en rescatarlo y revisar la portada. Por suerte, la botella no le había dejado ningún surco. Se levantó para llevar el libro al dormitorio, a buen recaudo.

Subió y guardó el libro en el cajón de su mesita de noche. Se quedó de pie unos segundos, pensando qué hacer a continuación, si volver a la sala común o quedarse tranquilamente en el dormitorio, tumbarse y leer un poco más.

Ya se había decantado por esta segunda opción cuando escuchó pasos subiendo por las escaleras. Reconoció las fuertes pisadas de Sirius. Se volvió justo a tiempo de verlo aparecer por la puerta.

Sirius se quedó de pie en la entrada. Los dos se miraron durante unos segundos. Entonces Sirius, sin quitarle el ojo de encima, cerró la puerta, se acercó a Remus en dos rápidas zancadas, lo agarró con ambas manos por los brazos, justo por encima de los codos y, sin decirle nada, le besó.

Fue un beso intenso y apasionado, como si llevaran meses sin verse, como si el contacto de sus labios fuera vital, cuestión de vida o muerte, un oasis en el desierto. Un beso con toda la fuerza, alma y pasión de Sirius. Un tornado tocando tierra. Y cuando Remus empezaba a sentir que se derretía entre sus brazos y que perdía la noción de sí mismo… se acabó.

Sirius le soltó tan abruptamente como le había besado, pero pegó su frente a la de él, respirando agitadamente.

\- Te quito el ojo de encima un segundo y desapareces.

\- No seas melodramático. Acabo de subir – dijo Remus, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- Podrías haberme avisado – se quejó Sirius mientras una de sus manos se perdía bajo la camisa del licántropo.

\- ¡Pero si eres el rey de la fiesta! Resultaría más fácil robarle el huevo a un Colacuerno Húngaro que acercarse a ti.

\- ¿Celoso? – los labios de Sirius se acercaban peligrosamente al cuello de Remus.

\- No… Sirius, para. Ahora no. Podría subir alguien.

\- Están todos muy ocupados - Sirius mordisqueó suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Remus, a quién se le escapó un gemido a la vez que su respiración comenzaba a alterarse de nuevo.

\- Te echarán en falta…

Pero Remus no pudo continuar la frase. Ni siquiera pudo recordar de qué estaban hablando. Hundió una mano en el sedoso y negro cabello de Sirius mientras que con la otra lo agarró por la cintura y tiró de él, pegando todavía más, si es que era posible, ambos cuerpos.

Sirius empujó suavemente a Remus y ambos cayeron sobre la cama del segundo, perdiéndose el uno en el otro, entre besos, caricias y jadeos.

Abajo, la fiesta continuaba, ajenos todos a lo que ocurría una veintena de escalones más arriba.

\- Tarta de zanahoria – le dijo James a la Señora Gorda del Retrato.

Ante la contraseña, el cuadro se deslizó a un lado y James entró en la sala común por el hueco del retrato.

Lo recibió un gran jolgorio y un montón de gente se le echó encima.

James sonreía, feliz y extasiado. No por la fiesta, no por el caluroso recibimiento. Ni siquiera por la victoria de esa tarde.

James Potter era el chico más feliz del mundo en esos momentos porque por fin, sí, por fin, después de tantos años, Lily le había dicho que sí. Había aceptado salir con él.

Y como si eso no fuera poco, como si no hubiesen bajado pequeños, rubios y rechonchos querubines del cielo tocando trompetas en el momento del sí; para hacerlo todavía más perfecto… ¡se habían besado!

James caminaba y contestaba a la gente sin estar en realidad del todo presente. Era como pasear por las nubes, hermosas y mullidas nubes. Nada podría estropearle esa sensación, quitarlo de ese estado de absoluta alegría, felicidad, júbilo, regocijo, exaltación y demás sinónimos del diccionario.

Ni siquiera la presencia del arrogante y prepotente de Williams, con su eterna mirada asqueada, como si una flatulencia especialmente pestilente se le hubiese quedado pegada a la nariz, le molestó lo más mínimo.

Al cabo de un rato recordó a qué había subido al castillo. Buscó a su mejor amigo pero no lo encontró. Muy ufano y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, subió las escaleras dispuesto a hacerlo oficial. El primero en saberlo no podía ser otro que su mejor amigo.

Abrió la puerta y…

\- Joder – susurró.

Se quedó un segundo helado y estático en la puerta, con el pomo todavía en la mano. Y la escena que tenía lugar delante de él también se quedó paralizada. Fue solo un segundo, pero suficiente para que la imagen se quedara grabada a fuego en su retina.

Remus estaba tumbado boca arriba sobre su cama, con ambas manos por encima de su cabeza agarrando su almohada, con los ojos cerrados; mientras Sirius, tumbado al lado y medio encima, le besaba, mordisqueaba, lamía o sabe Merlín qué diablos le estaría haciendo en el cuello, James no quería saberlo, y con una mano que se perdía bajo los pantalones de Remus.

Remus abrió los ojos y lo contempló con una mirada que podría describirse como puro horror. Sirius, sin embargo, alzó la cabeza y le miró molesto.

\- ¡JODER! – repitió James, esta vez gritando, escandalizado y cerrando de nuevo la puerta -. ¡Mierda! – les gritó a través de ella - ¡Joder, Canuto!, ¿es que no sabes cerrar con llave? – porque Black era el culpable, seguro. Eso James lo tenía claro -. ¡Esto no pude seguir así! ¡Hay que establecer unas normas!

\- Lo que quieras, Cornamenta. Pero ahora lárgate – ordenó Sirius desde dentro.

\- ¡Sirius! – le regañó Remus.

\- Y no vuelvas en una hora.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamaron Remus y James a la vez.

James soltó una última maldición y bajó las escaleras, refunfuñando para sí, de pronto molesto y enfadado. ¡Maldita sea! Al final esos dos habían conseguido sacarlo de su estado de máxima felicidad y ahora iba a costarle lo indecible borrar esa maldita imagen de su cabeza.

Corrió escaleras abajo en busca de su amada, esperando encontrar consuelo en ella. Y mientras se alejaba del dormitorio, pensando en su pelirroja de ojos verdes, en sus hermosas pecas y sus dulces labios, poco a poco se fue olvidando de los otros dos y en lo que estarían haciendo en esos mismos instantes.

FIN

* * *

 **Bueeeeeno. Pues ya se ha acabado. Espero que os haya gustado. Me da algo de pena, pero todo siempre llega a su fin.**

 **Una vez más, y ya sé que me repito más que el ajo, mil gracias a todos los que le habéis dado una oportunidad a mi historia. Gracias por leer, por marcarla como follow o como favorita, y en especial, gracias a los que habéis ido dejando vuestros reviews: Danie15, Dzeta, CoDDark, Rebe Marauder, Daia Black y a mi querida Alwin (sin tu apoyo esta historia no estaría aquí ;) )**

 **Espero que este primer fic que publico aquí no sea el último. Yo sigo escribiendo sobre estos dos. Y si quedo satisfecha con el resultado, lo iré publicando ;)**

 **P.D. : no puedo dejar de comentar aquí y compartir con vosotros (aunque seguramente os importe un pimiento XD) mi banda sonora particular que me ha acompañado mientras escribía esta historia... Canciones como Quartes past Four, de Avriel & The Sequoias, que me transmite muchísima paz, relax y buen rollo y que creo que es perfecta para esta historia, en concreto para este capítulo :D ; todas y cada una de las canciones de Ruelle (la maravillosa y fantástica Ruelle ^^) y por último, pero no por ello menos importante, una balada que me encanta y que cada vez que la escucho no puedo evitar acordarme de estos dos: Pieza a Pieza, del grupo Vuit.**

 **¡Ah, sí! En breve publicaré un pequeño oneshot que tengo ya escrito. Un fuerte abrazo para todos. Nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
